Tethyr
Zazesspur | largest city = Zazesspur | georefs = | demonym = Tethyrian | population = | races = Humans (76%), halflings (20%), elves (3%) | languages = | religion = Helm, Ilmater, Siamorphe, Torm, Tyr | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = Magic items, mercenaries, spices, weapons | exports = Ambergris, carpets, cheese, cloth, fish, fruit, livestock, nuts, pearls, pipeweed, rugs, silk, tea, vegetables, wine, whale oil | currency = | comrefs = | government = Feudal monarchy (with free commoners) | rulertype = Monarch | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = 3,771,360 | popyear1 = 1372 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = Zaranda Star Rhindaun and Haedrak III | ruleryear1 = 1368 | ruler2 = Queen Cyriana III | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = Anais Rhindaun | ruleryear3 = 1489 | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | roads = yes | mountains = yes | forests = yes | bodies of water = yes | events = yes | food and drink = yes | items = yes }} Tethyr ( }}) was a nation in the Lands of Intrigue of west Faerûn. Geography Tethyr was bordered by two major nations: to the north by Amn and to the south by Calimshan. The Sea of Swords lay off its western coast, where the pirates of the Nelanther Isles harried the kingdom's maritime commerce, such as trade vessels bound for far-off Maztica. Finally, the Omlarandin Mountains stood to the east. Tethyr's large forests were home to a population of wood elves, who were ever wary of human rulers wishing to tame their forest with torch and axe. Geographical Features The Spires of Mir covered the southern highlands of Tethyr. Also known as the Wealdath, the Forest of Tethir was located along the Trade Way, south of the Small Teeth Mountains. In addition to the two elven tribes, Suldusk and Elmanesse, there were a variety of fey creatures that defended these woods as their home. A host of other dangers resided in these woods, including several dragons, wyverns, and even lycanthropes. Rumors that ''portal''s to the world of the lythari, shapechanging elves, were located somewhere in the forest as well but only the lythari knew their location or how to activate them. Barely considered mountains, the foothill area of the Omlarandin Mountains was known for the very rare and prized omlar gems. These gems were exceptionally useful in the arcane arts and often fetched large sums from those that could afford to purchase such rarities. The Snowflake Mountains were a mountain range in the far east of Tethyr. Not directly in the sphere of influence of any nation, the Snowflake Mountains were located between Tethyr, Amn, the Shining Plains, and the Lake of Steam. The Snowflake Mountains were best known for the Edificant Library, a place of worship of Deneir and Oghma, and the childhood home of Cadderly Bonaduce. It was magically rebuilt and was called Spirit Soaring. Despite being low mountains, treacherous peaks abounded throughout the range of the Starspire Mountains. There was said to be a surviving clan of dwarves that managed over the years to fend off the various creatures making their home on the surface of the mountains. In its eastern stretch lay Mount Thargill, which was an inactive volcano. Government After coming out of a decades-long (1347–1369 DR) period of civil war, Tethyr was ruled by Queen-Monarch Zaranda Star Rhindaun and King Haedrak III (formerly "Lhaeo", scribe to the great Elminster of Shadowdale). As of 1479 DR, the rulers of Tethyr were Queen Cyriana III and King Errilam II. They had a daughter, the Princess Zandra, who was also one of the Court Vizeras, along with Mynda. As of 1489 DR, the ruler of Tethyr was Queen Anais Rhindaun, daughter of Queen Cyriana and King Errilam, who survived her eldest sister Zandra. Life and Society Follow the civil war, Tethyr was a growing nation. However, there continued to be much suspicion in the land, especially towards those groups with a tendency to interfere in the affairs of others, even the benevolent Harpers. Despite having an arid environment outside the large Forest of Tethir, the majority of the nation lived along the well-established trade routes. Known for their tradesmen, exceptional quality was their focus rather than cruelly cutting out competition as it might be in other cities. Many works of wood, furniture, chests, and coffers were all made by or in copy of the Tethyrian fashion. Prosperous families dedicated themselves to one particular trade or good. Land was the measure of status amongst the Tethyrians. Nobles either earned or inherited their land. Commoners were ruled by a count, who appointed local sheriffs to do various tasks, from collecting taxes, mustering a militia, and administering laws. They in turn were overseen by dukes, who reported to the Queen herself. The Queen had a council of advisors known as the Royal Privy Council, made up of her heir or crown regent, a selection of eight dukes of the lands, and five important and key individuals of varying religious and racial backgrounds: the Archdruid of Mosstone, the Treespeaker of the Wealdath, the Hills' Voice for the halflings, the Shield Brother of the Starspire dwarves, and the Samnilith for the gnomes. The Queen was commander of the standing army. In addition to the standing army, there were several knightly orders present in Tethyr. Sponsors included the churches of Ilmater, Torm, Tyr, and Helm. Of significant note were the Order of the Silver Chalice devoted to Siamorphe and the Champions Vigilant, sponsored by Helm. Travelers coming into or through Tethyr were warned that five was considered an unlucky number. Notable Locations Major Cities Darromar was the new capital of Tethyr. This was truly the hub of the nation: it was growing with the influx of mercenaries and monster hunters. Students of the arcane also had a home as there was a small academy for those not desiring to travel south to Calimshan. Despite its smaller size, the town of Mosstone was of great importance because of its location on the Trade Way. Of additional note was its proximity with the forest, which made dealing with its inhabitants especially delicate. A powerful grove of druids focused on working with and instructing the townsfolk on the proper care of the forest. Taking much from their neighbors to the south, Myratma's strong resemblance to Calimshan was obvious. This was the main port for agricultural goods to and from the inlands. Due to Calimshan being so near, arcane arts were seldom practiced and never in abundance. Of special note, this was the home of the Jaguar Guard. These noble warriors were exported from their home in Maztica far to the west. Saradush was a metropolis within the land of Tethyr. Once a great bureaucratic center for the city's royal dynasty, Saradush fell into a period of decline following the Spellplague. Despite this, Saradush became an important waystation for trade involving the area surrounding the Lake of Steam. Given its proximity to several kinds of terrain, along with increased prominence as trade traffic with Riatavin increased, Saradush also became a haven for travelers and adventurers alike. The critical city of Riatavin allowed for trade through the Sea of Fallen Stars. The formerly Amnian city was largely overlooked by Amn's growing trade with Maztica and its Council of Six, which resulted in its secession to Tethyr in 1370 DR. Previously hidden wizards and sorcerers sprang forth in support of the secession, promising to aid against any actions from Amn. The coastal city of Velen was a naval outpost, protecting against the Nelanther pirates. In addition, due to its coastal location, it was also home to a large seafaring and fishing community. It was rumored that ghosts haunted the city but the people appeared to be largely ignorant or uncaring concerning the hauntings. The former capital of Tethyr, Zazesspur was still on many levels the glory of the surrounding cultures. It was cut in two by the Sulduskoon River. The city was ruled by a council of lords. Similar to Myratma, due to its relative distance to Calimshan, any practicing the arcane arts were lured south with the promise of salary and an easy life. Appendix Further Reading ;Novels: * ;Sourcebooks: * * ;Articles: * References Connections pl:Tethyr Category:Countries Category:Human locations Category:Monarchies Category:Locations in the Lands of Intrigue Category:Locations in West Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations